1. Field
Aspects of the present disclosure are directed toward a display panel and a display apparatus including the same. More particularly, aspects of the present disclosure are directed toward a display panel capable of reducing a non-display area and a display apparatus including the display panel.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various display apparatuses, such as a liquid crystal display, an electrophoretic display, an organic light emitting display, etc., are widely used (e.g., utilized) to replace a cathode ray tube display.
The display apparatus includes a display panel, a gate driver, and a data driver. The display panel includes a display area for displaying an image and a non-display area surrounding the display area. The display panel further includes gate lines, data lines, and pixels, each pixel being coupled (e.g., connected) to a corresponding gate line of the gate lines and a corresponding data line of the data lines.
The display panel has a rectangular shape defined by first sides extending along a first direction and second sides extending along a second direction substantially perpendicular to the first direction. The data lines extend along the first direction and are substantially in parallel to each other, and the gate lines extend along the second direction and are substantially in parallel to each other.
The gate driver is mounted on a printed circuit board coupled to the non-display area of the display panel in the second direction as a driving chip, or directly formed on the non-display area of the display panel in the second direction through a thin film process.
In recent years, research for the display panel have been performed on a narrow bezel structure, as demand for the narrow bezel structure has been increasing in the market. However, there is a limitation for reducing the non-display area of the display panel due to the position of the gate driver.